The development of data processing systems, computers and computer applications has transformed different processes into computerized processes.
One example of such a process is modeling. Modeling means that a model is created from a product under design for describing the product to be constructed, the model containing at least information needed to illustrate the product. A product may be composed of one or more articles. Computer applications typically apply predefined object types that are provided with values in connection with the modeling to create objects (models) of articles that exist or will exist (or at least are planned to exist) in the real world. Examples of these object types in the field of building modeling include beams, columns, plates and slabs. A product model may comprise in principle an unlimited amount of objects.
Casting is a manufacturing process by which a liquid material is usually poured into a mold, which contains a hollow cavity of the desired shape, and then allowed to solidify. Casting materials are usually metals heated to become liquid before casting or various cold setting materials, like epoxy, concrete, plaster and clay, that cure after mixing together two or more components forming the material. Typically a desired shape of a product manufactured by casting, i.e. a cast product, is modeled by one or more objects that may overlap with each other or be in touch with each other. It is rather common to manufacture the cast product by breaking the casting into two or more separate pours (casts). However, when the cast product is modeled, the modeler should have freedom to model without thinking whereto a break for the cast should be added, and the one planning pours should have freedom to form pours without thinking of object boundaries in the model.